le futur nous rend visite
by FAIRY-TAIL3
Summary: La fin du chaos qu'avaient imposé les dragons , pourtant le futur continu de nous surprendre .


**_Bon , soyez compréhensif , je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans l'écriture de Fiction ou d'OS ! _**

**_Donc pour commencer un Two-shot sur le pairing Gajeel x Levy !_**

** _Dernier mot , laisser des reviews pour me donner des conseils ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Quelques heures plutôt , la guerre contre les dragons avait pris fin ! Certaines de ces créature étaient repartis par la porte , d'autres avaient été tué . Quant à Rogue il avait eut juste le temps de s'enfuir ... Chacune des guildes ayant contribué à la sauvegarde du monde , bandée ses plaies comme elles le pouvaient ! Gajeel étant l'un de ceux qui avait le plus subit la folie destructrice des dragons , se faisait faire ses bandages par la mignonne mage des mots , tout sourire. Puis comme si une fois de plus le maître de Lamia Scale avait montré les "vrais charmes d'une femme" la foule arrêta son boucan pour se tourner vers une jeune femme en larmes criant à qui voulait l'entendre : "Où est Lucy ? Lucy Heartfilia ?"...**_  
__  
_**La dénommé Lucy s'avança d'un pas , la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne posa pas son regard sur la blonde qui s'avancer vers elle ... Alors la petite et jeune femme aux cheveux bleus hurla :**_  
__  
_**-Je suis Levy Mcgarden , si je suis revenue dans le passé c'est pour retrouver Lucy , ma Lucy !**_  
__  
_**Alors tout le monde compris . Puis la Levy Mcgarden du future jeta un bref regard dans la direction de Gajeel et Levy , elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans que les deux autres ne comprennent ! C'est Natsu qui prit alors la parole :**_  
__  
_**-Elle ...Elle est morte !**_  
_**-Non elle ne peut pas ... , s'exclama la mages des mots du futur , Il...Il ne restait que nous deux ... , sanglota-t-elle faiblement .**_  
_**-Il ne reste vraiment plus personne dans ton monde ? Même pas les dragons slayer ? tenta d'articuler Wendy .**_  
_**-Personne ! Natsu et Sting ont été tué par le Rogue de mon monde ! Rogue lui a brûlé vif , Wendy s'est fait dévoré ... Luxus a disparut en même temps que Mirajane ! Cobra lui a disparut et quant à Gajeel ... Il est partit mais n'est jamais revenu ...**_  
__

**_De l'autre côté de l'immense porte , au milieu des cris et du chaos omniprésent , un homme , aveugle , marchand d'un pas précipité , reniflant la moindre trace de vie humaine mais seul … Son odorat sur développé le mena jusqu'à la porte métallique . Il souffla péniblement « Levy... » puis passa la porte … Cet homme à la crinière noir et aux yeux sang ne s'aperçus pas qu'une petite bouille égratigné et innocente le suivais …_**

**Revenons en l'an 791 …**

_**Les genoux de la pauvre bleuté du futur affaiblit cédèrent et elle s'écroula . Notre Levy serra les poings et les abattit sur le torse déjà meurtrit du pauvre Dragon d'acier !**_  
__  
_**-Idiot ! Tu aurais put revenir ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu mets mon autre moi ! s'écria la bleuté !**_  
_**-Oy , Crevette ! Calme-toi !**_  
_**-Que je me calme alors que l'abrutit que tu es m'a laissé seule !**_  
__  
_**Cette scène paraissait plus comique que triste ! Puis deuxième arrêt du boucan de la foule ! Décidément aujourd'hui est un jour remplit de surprise ! Un homme brun , musclé mais aveugle venait d'enlacer et d'entourer la taille de la bleuté du futur . Surprise , la Mcgarden du futur se retourna et embrassa le beau brun , ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir de jalousie Jett et Droy , sourire de satisfaction Mirajane , Lucy et bien d'autre . Mais les réactions les plus attendus étaient celles des deux concernés ! **_

_**Levy paraissait très embarrassé... Gajeel , oui pauvre Gajeel qui s'évanouït sous le choc !**_

_**-Gajeel ... Repartons maintenant ! dit plus heureuse que jamais Levy du futur en prenant la main du dragon slayer aveugle et en passant la porte ...**_

_**Les deux amoureux passés , on put voir toutes les guildes se retourner vers les deux futur ou peut-être pas tourtereaux ! Levy restait rouge de gène tandis que Mr Redfox prenait la fuite coursait par une Erza enragé lui criant de prendre ses responsabilités …**_

**Dans les ruines de Crocus , les guildes riaient sans se douter qu'une brune minuscule les observait ...**


End file.
